Maybe I'm Crazy
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: AU NO MAGIC: HP/DM  eventually  Don't like don't read. What happens when Draco goes undercover as an intern reporter in an insane assylum? What happens when he meets Harry and friends… will they find out his secret? What happens when he notices Harry?
1. Going Undercover

AU NO MAGIC: HP/DM (eventually) Don't like don't read. What happens when Draco goes undercover as an intern reporter in an insane assylum? What happens when he meets Harry and friends… will they find out his secret or stay content in their ways and never find out? Crappy summary but you should read anyways!

A tall slender man was standing in front of a huge building. It stood tall built of stone, it looked like an old castle. The front gate was locked and the man was waiting with a small suit case in hand. His hair was bleach blonde, mid length down his face but brushed to be smooth and off his face.

"Strange…" the man muttered silently as he looked up at the large sign on the gate.

_Hogwarts Mental Heath Institution._

He heard many stories about it as a child… many children put here years ago and forgotten by their parents. He wanted to find out more so he convinced his boss to let him do an undercover article about it. Of course being a nineteen year old intern took much convincing to let him check into the place undercover… but it was his first solo story and he wasn't about to fuck it up.

The only people knowing about his cover was the head of the house at Hogwarts and his boss. Not having parents had it's perks of not having to let anyone know what you are up to.

He looked around and buzzed the door bell again.

"Hello? Can I help you?" A voice buzzed back at him.

"About time… I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm here to check in…" Draco stated nervously. He wasn't sure if anyone else in the staff knew about his real story.

"Ah yes… Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Dumbledore has been expecting you." The voice buzzed again as the gates seemed to magically swing open.

Draco gripped his suit case tighter and headed towards the building.

Meanwhile a man watched from the roof his dark hair blowing in the wind, smiling at the man below him. He leaned closer trying to catch a better glimpse, his scars shining slightly on his arm.

"Ah… new friends…" he smiled and quickly went through a passage back into the assylum.

This was kinda a starter chapter… they will be longer as the story goes on.

Review :) they make my day!


	2. Taking a Tour

I do not own HP… though I wish I did :)

Draco was nervously looking around following a tall, skinny older man. The man had grey hair as well as a long greyish white matching beard and mustash. He had an odd glow to him that made him seem magical. He was showing Draco around.

"And this is the cafeteria; you will have breakfast, lunch and dinner there. It is open all day for snacks, however we do not allow sweets of any kind. It makes some of our patients uncontrolable." Dumbledore was giving Draco a tour of the assylum.

"Well… since I'm not a patient…" Draco quietly stated shuffling the candy bar in his pocket.

"In order for this to work Mr. Malfoy you will have to become a patient. I understand you're need to understand this place but you won't unless you get into the minds of its inhabitants." Dumbledore replied equally as quiet.

Draco nodded and continued following the Head of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had shown him the therapy room, in which he will be meeting there twice a week. The nurse's station where Draco would be given placbo pills so the patients won't suspect he's any different and finally the activites room. He looked around at all of the people in there.

"These are all…" Draco muttered in awe.

"Teenagers… yes. We specialize in the younger sort… we try to make them more society appropriate." Dumbledore smiled sadly. A man walked over completely covered with a blanket except his feet which stuck out of the bottom. He was wearing red and gold socks. "Ah… Mr. Malfoy, this is Harry Potter. He's wearing his invisibility cloack right now."

The man opened a little peep hole just so his eye poked out of it. His piercing green eye, hidden behind glasses was staring at Draco. Pulling the blanket off of him he smiled at Dumbledore.

"Forgot to cover my feet again didn't I? Who's this? Fresh meat?" Harry eyed Draco then winked at him.

Draco was appauled by Harry's last statement. "I'll have you know I am no fresh…"

"Harry Potter this is Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore interupted. "He will be staying with us for awhile… and he will be your new roomate."

Harry nodded at the Headmaster, returning his stare at Draco smiling. After a brief stare down between the two men, he stuck out his hand waiting for Draco to grab onto it. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Dumbledore nudged Draco a little bit causing him to stumble forward a bit. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders attempting to catch him, instead the two fell on the floor. Harry started laughing as the other man stood up hastily brushing off his clothing and picking up his belongings.

"Well then… I'll leave you both to it then." Dumbledore smiled "Draco I expect you to stop by my office after dinner and we will discus your treatment plan."

Draco nodded and turned towards Harry who was still sitting on the floor staring up at him. He looked down at the man. "Well… get up then."

Harry held up his hand for help up. Draco reached out to grab it pulling Harry towards him. He looked at the mans arm noticing scars littering his arms. One even looked like a lightning bolt while others were faint words and even more jagged lines. Harry noticed him staring and cleared his throat.

Draco jumped at the noise and looked back up into the piercing emerald eyes. They seemed to tell a story… one that Draco vowed silently to find out.

"Uhm… so yeah… I'm Harry. Been here since I was one years old… my parents were killed and I guess someone didn't want me so they left me here. I'm not sure why they didn't send me away from here… but you can guess why they eventually had to keep me." Harry gazed down at his arms and smiled back up at Draco.

He motioned for Draco to follow him and they continued the tour. Harry showed him the television room. "Nothing extravigant here… there's a TV for video games." He said pointing to the one in the corner. There were two twin red headed boys sitting in front of it playing a game. "That's Fred and George… only one of them has real issues. Fred's schizophrinic but George won't live seperatly from Fred because he's the only one that can keep him on track."

Draco nodded and followed Harry out of the room. They then entered the game room, in which was really occupied by many people. "This is our game room… you get puzzles, board games and of course internet time here." Harry smiled as he laid eyes on a small group of people. "Come with me."

The two of them walked up to another red headed man who looked up at Harry and smiled. "Hey Harry… who's this?"

"Draco this is Ron… Ron Draco." Harry introduced the two. "Ron's an extreme clepto… he loves stealing muffins so watch your breakfast!" Harry laughed and Ron blushed a bit nodding. "Draco is… wait… why are you here Draco?"

Many eyes peered onto the blonde man in wonder. "Uhm… I have manic bipolar disorder… I've been having a lot of episodes lately so I checked myself in…" They all nodded in approval of this response.

"I'm Hermione." A pale, brown bushy haired woman cut in reaching out to shake Draco's hand.

"Nice to mee-" Draco was cut off by Hermione pulling him into a kiss full on the lips. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and pulled her off of him.

Draco backed up in shock as Hermione gave him a wink. "What the fuck was that!" He shouted whiping his lips.

"As she said… that's Hermione. She kinda is a nympho… trust me we've all been kissed… some more than that!" Harry gave Ron a look as the red head blushed and wrapped his arm around Hermione.

Harry pulled Draco over to a girl with the same bleach blonde hair as him. She was standing waving her hands in the air as though she was swatting at something.

"This is Luna… she's just mental…" Harry smiled at her.

She smiled back and held out her hand towards Draco. He cautiously shook it. "I'm not mental." She laughed. "The gribblefairies are pulling my hair again… I'm trying to get them away." She stared deeply at him. "You seem to have a hobgoblin in your brain… you should have that looked at." Patting his face she went back to swatting again at the invisible creatures in the air.

Draco nodded and checked the clock on the wall. "Hey Harry… it's getting close to dinner. Can you show me my… our room?"

Harry was helping Luna swat the fairies away when he looked at Draco. "Sure!" He grabbed Draco's wrist and started skipping, Draco dragging behind him.

After many twists and turns through the hospital they finally reached room 731, there was artwork on the door of a stick figure boy with black hair riding a dragon. Harry smiled at him and opened the door.

"Welcome to de casa la Potter! Well… Potter and Malfoy now!" He flopped onto his bed which had a green blanket on it. The matching bed was empty aside from a pillow and a folded grey blanket. "That's your bed… obviously. We get fresh clothes every day outside our door… the don't trust me anymore with hangers anymore."

Draco plopped his suitcase on the bed and sat down. He looked across at Harry who was looking back at him. "Why did you hurt yourself?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Harry frowned and began playing with the scars on his arm. "I'll tell you another time… we better get to dinner before all the good things are gone."

Both of them stood up, Harry grabbed the door handle and motioned Draco to exit first. Draco nodded a thank you to Harry as they walked to dinner.

Whatcha think? You know the drill :) Review! They make me happy lol.


	3. Muffins

I do not own Harry Potter… though my life would rock hard core if I did lol.

_Toss…. Turn… toss… _

Draco layed in bed with his eyes shut. He had been to see Dumbledore and was told how he must keep his cover and that his story must be proofed before being published. He understood that the privacy of these patients was top priority to the staff here. He got to see some of the people he met at dinner… as well as some new people.

_Harry was playing with his food with his spoon. He informed Draco that he wasn't allowed to have a fork because the last time he had one he slashed a nice size gash in his arm. Proving he wasn't lying he showed him the jagged scar.  
>Draco gazed at the scars that littered Harry's arm and wondered how such a wonderful person can do that to himself. He was about to reach out and touch them but was interupted.<em>

"_Ron! Give that back to Draco!" Draco snapped out of thought and looked at Ron who was eatting his muffin. _

"_It's fine Harry…" He said secretly hating Ron for stealing the one thing he actually wanted to eat. _

"Draco…" a voice was whispering like an outer body voice from his "Draaaccccooo…." He jolted awake when he was poked in the side. Looking around he noticed Harry sitting Indian style on the floor next to his bed. Even though it was dark Draco could see perfectly because his eyes had been closed in a pretend sleep.

"Uhm… can I help you with something?" Draco looked confused at the boy who was staring at him. His hair was more unruely than usual.

Harry held out his hand towards Draco. He was holding something wrapped up in a napkin. Draco looked at it cautiously then grabbed it slowly from his hands. He looked at Harry then back at the wrapped thing now in his hands. He opened the napkin and smiled as he noticed it was a muffin.

"I saved mine for you… sorry about Ron… he takes a lot of things that aren't his." He smiled at Draco then looked away blushing slightly.

"Thanks Harry" Draco sat up further on the bed and patted next to him. Since he was going to be living with this boy for a few weeks he might as well make friends with him. "Come sit next to me… we'll share a midnight snack."

Harry rolled off the floor and flopped onto Draco's bed. Draco offered the muffin at Harry already taking a chunk for himself.

"No thanks… not really that hungry. But I'm glad you like it. They're my favorite part of the dinner!" Harry was playing with the fabric on his pants. Draco munched in silence and stared at Harry his wandering to his arms again.

Harry noticed Draco's eyes on his arm and pulled his sleeve a little further down. "So… how do you like it here so far?"

The blonde's eyes shifted and continued munching his muffin piece, he shurgged. "It's alright… better then being alone I guess."

"You were alone?" Harry looked at Draco, he smiled and reached towards his face brushing crumbs from the mans mouth. Draco caught a glimpse of Harry's scars.

"Why did you do that to yourself." He blurted before being able to stop himself. Harry looked at him in surprise looking back down at his pants blushing. He began playing with his sleeve again shrugging.

"I'm sorry… you don't have to tell me… I just…" Draco shifted awkwardly on the bed "I just don't understand how someone so… nice… can do that to themselves."

Harry stared at Draco looking into the boys silver lit eyes. He relaxed a little and shifted again. "I guess… I don't know… "

"It's okay…" Draco grabbed another chunk of muffin and chewed silently. "I just blurted it out…" He laughed "I guess curiousity will get the better of me huh." Harry nodded slightly.

"I lied to you earlier…" Harry clearned his throat uncomfterably. "I was abandoned here… and then I was adopted… I had a life out here... great family… great… boyfriend." Harry looked at Draco when he mentioned boyfriend. When he didn't see a flare of shock he continued. "I… he… his name was Eric." He smiled sadly. "And he killed himself… infront of me… well on webcam. He was forced to move away with his family but we kept our relationship on internet dates."

Tears started rolling down Harry's cheeks. "I just wanted… want to… feel again."

Draco stopped eatting his muffin piece and watched Harry intently. "Did you… Did you want to die?"

Harry was no longer looking at Draco but muffling his cries by biting his lips. Draco noticed blood dripping slowly from Harry's mouth. "Hey…" He said soothingly and before he could think he grabbed Harry and pulled him close stroking his hair gently. "Shh… I'm sorry… I didn't me-"

"It… It's okay…" the boy sniffled clutching Draco's shirt. He took a deep breath trying to compose himself, he relaxed into the scent of Draco. "I… I wanted to… which is why I was brought back here. He always lingers… but now I'm stuck."

"Here…" Draco shifted to both him and Harry laid squished on the bed. He continued to play with Harry's hair while Harry cuddled into Draco. "There… more comfy yes?"

Harry didn't speak he just nodded. "Can I just lay with you tonight… it's been so long since I've been this close to hear a heartbeat."

Draco didn't speak he just held Harry a little tighter. He was trying to loosen stuck muffin from his tooth. _Well… this could make an interesting story. "Hopeless romantic falls for crazy boy…" Great… _He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sorry it's short guys! Just kinda a filler chapter :D Read Review… Love only… hate makes me sad.


End file.
